Your What Keeps Me Believing
by Doku-sama
Summary: A sasuke oneshot i did for my friend Lauren. hope you like it people!


HI AGAIN!!! Ok so this is a one-shot I did for my good friend Lauren  hope you like it!!! It's a lot better if you could hear the song—its "I Want To Know Your Plans" by Say Anything. ENJOY!!

-I wanna know your plans  
And how involved in them I am  
When you leave for good this fall  
Will I be forgiven?  
And if you want roses, I'll buy a bouquet  
If that just won't cut it, well what can I say?-

'GOD! I HATE HIM!!!...' Lauren thought while hitting a tree with kunai.   
"RAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!" she screamed in distress of how he was "Mr. perfect" and that he ALWAYS had people following him.

'I HATE HIM SO MUCH!!!!' she hit the tree with another kunai, and fell back into the lush grass, eyes closed, chest heaving for breath.

"LAUREN!!!!" She heard Tenten-her teammate- call out for her." WHERE ARE YOU?! WE HAVE TO TRAIN WITH TEAM KAKASHI NOW!!!"

"Ugh..." lifting herself up from the ground, she took one last look up to the sky. "This is gonna be a nightmare..."

+At the training field+

"Pick up your feet Lauren!! USE THE POWER OF YOUTH!!!!!" Gai shouted as Everyone ran through an obstacle course. She groaned, arms hanging at her side, no enthusiasm at all in her expression.

"O.K. that's enough of the obstacle course for now" Kakashi spoke; loud enough for Suna to hear. "Next is...SPARING!!!" The group GROANED. They all HATED sparing!

"Alright, here's the groups:  
Naruto Vs. Tenten  
Sakura Vs. Lee  
Doku Vs. Neji  
and Lauren Vs. Sasuke."

"Wait...where IS Doku?"

"HERE I AM!!!!" She called down from a tree. "YAY SPARING WITH NEJI-NI-SAN!!"

"Oh god..." Neji grumbled, eye twitching.

"WHOOPEE!!!!" Lee jumped up in the air- LITERALLY 5 feet- as the excitement of sparing with his crush.

"Get to it!!" Kakashi said with a...er...smile.

"AAAAHH!!!!!" Naruto screamed, having been caught EASILY in one of Tenten's traps.

"HAHA!!!! YOUUU GOT CAUGHT!!!--ah!" Doku jumped; barely avoiding Neji's kunai." NICE TRY, NEJI-NI-SAN!!" She ran into him like a pile-driver

Lauren and Sasuke had YET to start. They just stood there...staring...watching...waiting...

'FINALLY!!! I can beat the crap outta him!!!' Lauren thought. What she didnt know was exactly WHY she wanted to "hurt" him.

"COME ON ALREADY!!!!" Sasuke broke her train of thought and charged toward her, full speed. She avoided him easily because of her amazing speed and agility.

+A while later+

"Our winners today are Tenten, Sakura, Doku, and there was a tie between Lauren and Sasuke. Ha-ha! It looks like the girls are going out for sushi tonight!!" Kakashi announced with another uhhm...smile...

"Kakashi-sensei, I didn't know we were competing for dinner!" Sakura inquired.

"While you were all busy, Kakashi and I decided we would treat the winner to dinner." Gai explained for Kakashi.

Little to anyone's knowledge, Sasuke was wasting his time staring at Lauren.  
'She's horrible! I mean, look at her hair! and her clothing?! IT'S DISGUSTING!! but she is kinda pretty-- wait WHAT AM I SAYING?!DAMMIT!! WHY CANT I STOP THINKING ABOUT HER?!' He shook his head, confused of his feelings. Since he was right next to Lauren, she turned to see his face beet red. He looked back, at first surprised, but then he glared.

"What?" he barked.  
Her temper got the best of her. Lauren snapped and barked "WHAT DO YOU MEAN "WHAT?" I WAS LOOKING AT YOU BECAUSE YOU WERE SHAKING YOUR HEAD LIKE SOMTHING WAS WRONG!! CAN'T SOMEONE CARE ABOUT YOU WITHOUT BEING YELLED AT?!--oh crap..." Both of their faces turned a violent red. They looked away from each other.  
"Aww...that's cute 3 Lauren and Sasuke like each other!" Doku chirped and giggled.

"Doku, just because you care about someone doesnt mean you like them." Neji pointed out.

"I know they're just so adorable! AND ITS PRETTY GODDAMN OBVIOUS!!" She jumped on Neji, and they both fell.  
"Wee!!!! HUGGLEZ NEJI-NII-SAN!!!!!" Doku sang and clamped onto Neji, who she had always referred to as her brother.

+Later on, after dinner+

Sasuke and Lauren walked into their apartments at about the same time, and looked into the mirror.

"Why do I feel this way around him?" One spoke softly, placing her hand on the mirror

"Why can't I tell her?" the other studied himself in the dimly-lit room, reflecting in the mirror.

Both stood at their mirrors and asked themselves the same thing;  
"Why am I so mean to him?"  
"Why am I so mean to her?"

The dark haired boy made a decision for the better and promised to himself that he would tell her...when he saw her the next day.

The Brunette girl began to break down and cry when she realized that she loved him...a lot.

+The next day+

Sasuke ran through Konoha, looking high and low, and even calling out her name, trying to find his love.

"LAUREN?! LAUREN WHERE ARE YOU?!"  
He ran toward the edge of the gate, where he found her, sitting by a pond.

His chest demanding air, he spoke in between huffs of breath.

"There-huff-you are...!"

"What do you want, Uchiha?" she asked in a low, hushed tone.

"I...I wanted to tell you something..."  
"shoot."  
"I've been thinking and...recently I've realized that...all of my strength...my willpower...it all comes from...you..."

Her eyes widened in surprise as her face turned red.

"So what I'm trying to say is...I love you...!"

For a while, the two of them were in silence, until Lauren broke it.

"I love you, too" She walked over to him, arms wide. They stood there, together in each other's arms, just taking in the feeling.

"I have a question." Sasuke started.  
"Ok, what is it?" She replied.  
"Can I kiss you?"  
Once more she hesitated.  
"Ok"  
Still in a loving embrace, they lifted they're head up, lips gently touching. The duo deepened the kiss, and closed they're eyes in a flood of emotion, then released.

"I love you so much..."  
"I love you, too."

+Your what keeps me believing this world's not gone dead...strengthen my bones and put words in my head...they pour onto paper, its all for you...  
'Cause that's what you do  
No more fighting this is only a waste of our time+


End file.
